


Burst Rabbit

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE
Summary: *题目：爆炸兔*范冰冰系列之🍉*为了上手的练笔脑洞，不正经





	Burst Rabbit

肖俊擦头发的手僵在半空。

 

门缝出溢出那欲哭的吟叫交叠在冲撞的喘息之下，他根本不用想，他一定是紧紧咬着下唇，倔强的仰起脖颈，眼带水光的被带动在床单上摩擦。

 

他的腿环在那人常年练舞而充满爆发力的腰间，为了防止过度的猛冲，想要不断的坐起赖在他肩上，却又被推倒，挣扎着被猎豹舔舐，品含，撕咬。

 

ru尖在微凉的空气会敏感的充血ting立，那人大概也会迫不及待的用指尖掐捏，力度越来越大，直到那里软成一汪春水…被托起滑嫩的臀包裹在一个又一个的浪潮里舒爽的颤抖。

 

“叫我的名字…嗯？”

 

向最深处恶作剧似的一顶，酥酥麻麻的痛觉炸出愉悦，他抱住爱人的腰身，呜咽的像弱小的猫禁不住被狠烈碾压。

 

“Ten.…呜…嗯…”

 

 

他听不下去了。

 

失神落魄的走回莲蓬下，打开淋浴，让温热的水打湿自己的躯干…

 

仿佛那人细腻柔软的肌肤紧贴着自己胸膛，可以握着他的光洁的小腿，拉着他从腰际滑到身下…

 

可他听到，他欲哭的情色音节因为再次开始的水声而变得大了起来。

 

隔着水幕，门，墙壁，让他心痛到颤抖。

 

…

 

第二天一早，钱锟顺着窸窸窣窣的洗漱声难受的转醒，他爬起来，发丝蓬乱的揉了揉脸，试图让自己恢复清醒的状态。

失去束缚的被单滑下腰际，在微微拉开的光隙里若有若无的盖着一丝不挂的地方。

好痛…

除了身体，他好像连大脑有些不正常的酸胀。他抬起眼四处望了望，枕边放好的叠的齐整的今日要穿的服饰，大概是肖俊帮忙捡拾起来的。昨天太乱了，不管是什么都被丢到了地上。  
对面的床的被子已经掀开了，有浅浅的睡眠痕迹。

 

“醒了吗？”

 

床脚边传来声音，不知何时站到那里又看了多久的肖俊一脸清爽平静的望着他。

钱锟缓冲了几秒，怔愣的看到他绕过边角在他面前温柔的蹲下，他仰着头，用并不陌生的专注的目光看着自己。

 

“锟哥？”

 

他猛地一惊拉起掉落的衾盖，试图遮掩李永钦昨晚发疯似的痕迹，慌慌张张的手忙脚乱，也不敢看那人什么反应。

 

肖俊却像是什么也没注意到，微笑着拿起他的衣服，抚上他攥紧被子的手。

 

“不要着凉了。”说完就干净的起身，顺带摸了摸钱锟的头顶。

 

他被摸的闭眼垂下脖颈，也不好意思像平日里那样炸毛躲开。

 

“谢谢…”

 

微弱而窘迫的小声传来了感谢，让已经打算迈开脚步离开的人顿了一顿。

“不用。”

 

……

 

首专的中国行程到这里基本就结束了。从南京回到韩国，这一路上他们闹腾的厉害，原因是之前的采访被释出了好多，不仅多，而且尬到极致，结果就是互相积累了一堆模仿素材。

 

坐上车之后甚至还加急了一个微信专访，对他们来说也是个十分新奇的体验。听着队长莫得感情的背稿，然后把自己的常用表情包热情分享。

 

刚刚传完讯息，肖俊正打算和羊分享，抬眼却看到李永钦无奈的放下手机，在移动的车辆上扶着靠背走到钱锟旁边坐下。

 

“这是什么意思呢kun？”

 

他指着不明白的长句子，靠在钱锟肩上，低头俯看对方的手机。屏幕滚动的太快了，他没办法，耐不住性子慢慢看下去。

 

眼里弱弱的闪着温驯的光亮，丝毫看不出昨晚那种形态的影子。

 

“你慢慢看，”钱锟认真的侧脸噙着酒窝，没有搭理爱人突如其来的撒娇，“能看明白的。”

 

对着钱锟，李永钦总能分出十二分的耐心来。就是再凶狠，也舍得隐忍珍惜。

 

果不其然，在那人温柔的鼓励下，他一字一句的在手机上打起字来，认真严谨的像刚入学的一年级生。

 

“诶，肖俊，我跟你说话呢…”

身旁刘扬扬一个拍掌把发呆的人拍醒，看着那人耷拉着目光的低沉样子，又做贼似的压低声音在他耳边调侃，“天天盯着锟哥看，这是怎么的，特别好看吗。”

 

肖俊没给他留一个眼神，重新戴上耳机望向窗外。这种日常冷淡却根本阻挡对方的燃烧的热情，就听旁边的小忙内清亮的声音在车内大喊，

“锟哥，你好看吗？”

 

整个巴士里都把目光聚集在后排坐着的两个人，肖俊只得微微挡了下脸，耳朵红到脖子根。

 

“什么东西…？？？”

钱锟又是无笑又是无奈的回头看了眼向他招手的羊宝宝，连带着李永钦的眸子也染上了明亮的光彩。

 

“锟当然好看了，对不对？”

他转过头，慵懒的音调紧缩成撒娇的奶音，狡黠的凑近对方因侧过身说话而微张的嘴。

“钦钦要亲亲～”

 

吓了一跳，满车传来花式呕吐的声音，一旁瑟瑟发抖的人赶紧拿起手机，装作在回答记者问题的样子。

 

“这次的主打歌take off呢…”  
耳边吹的热气一个激灵让他连忙撤销了语音。

 

“宝贝，你又不乖了哦…”  
猎豹的警告带起了顺着脊背而上的寒意。

 

哦天完蛋了。

 

“是现在亲一个…还是今晚你到我这里来？”

 

低低的嗓音威胁般透过空气飘到他耳朵里，钱锟整个人痒的颤了颤，瑟缩着靠在窗边。明明他的脸上还是小甜豆的表情，可那瞳孔里翻涌的恣意妄为的情绪让他不禁想要逃跑。

 

一车的工作人员，这个人脑子里到底在想什么啊？

 

“李永钦，这里全都是…唔…”  
小声反抗的后果就是后脑勺被拖拽着吻了上去。他眼神在无声的挣扎，可又不敢动弹，只能闭眼试图避开他坏笑着的讨厌目光。

 

“你耳朵又红透了…”唇齿分离后，轻轻含住帮他抿去唾液，李永钦凝视着爱人，觉得怎么看都看不够。

 

于是，行动超强的李某就装模作样的一只手打着字，空出的另一个摸上他的耳垂，慢慢的，微妙的揉搓。

 

“这次的主打歌take off 呢，是一首包含着…”  
钱锟深呼吸了好几回，才敢用正常的音量与人交谈。

 

猫儿好乖。

 

打起精神准备工作的样子好蠢，明明耳朵和鼻头还是红红的呢…真是可爱的紧。

 

又乖，又磨人…

 

就是有一点不太好…

他的手指轻轻点在身侧扶手。

 

这么可爱的小猫，可不止他一个人想要呢…

 

他感受到某个地方飘来隐隐在意的视线，舔唇，勾了勾嘴。

 

…

 

钱锟倚在洗衣机旁，对着镜子奇怪的察看自己身上的斑驳吻痕，白皙的肌肤在灯下发着光，引人遐想的慵懒姿势毫无遮掩的露出隐秘。

最近他明明没碰过他，上一次做也过去了很久，这怎么，有些好像看起来是新留下的？？

他想不通，也有人不想让他想通…

 

“Bathroom Service～”  
黏人的嗓音在开了一条缝里直直的冲了进来。

“不行，你出去。”

“kunkun～不要嘛～我今天好累…”

“累？！那你就更不能了！”

晚上回到宿舍钱锟刚褪下衣物放进洗衣机里，对着镜子正在想事情，浴室的门就被大咧咧的拧开了。他惊慌的上去拉住门，李永钦却反抗出了很大的空间，似笑非笑的打量着他赤luo的全身，手中用力勾住不让他得逞。

 

现在这个场面令他难以理解…

 

回到公司就意味着无休止的练习，练习，再练习。李永钦最近被派去和策划组商量新一集的彩虹v，由于粉丝的强烈反响，连美工组都开始决定玩吧结果给他过目一下。  
有他的名字做挡箭牌，粉丝也不好说什么。

 

所以又是想策划，又是弄艺术，最后还得和大家伙一起搞形体，这几天根本没有什么他纠缠钱锟的时候。  
连开玩笑都带着疲惫。

 

看着自家爱人如此无精打采的样子，钱锟也担心这样子下去他会吃不消。

 

然而，谁知道面前这幕他妈的是怎么回事？？

 

完蛋。

走神了。

下一秒门的主动权就被彻底剥夺了，李永钦背对着关上那道防线，露出了含义不明的微笑。

钱锟知道是躲不过今晚了，对方脱下上衣，胸膛暴露在空气中，紧接着下裤被他单手拉开，褪了个干净…整个过程中，他眼神玩味的紧紧盯着自己，蓄势待发的气场让他难以抗拒。

 

“Baby，一起洗个澡？”

…

站在水幕中，水流的刺激好像也加大了doi的快感，他们唇齿间交缠着深吻，李永钦充满爱意的抚摸让他不自觉的溢出邀请，股间相互摩擦的感觉不禁腿软。他伸出手臂勾住那人的脖颈，在那人托举的力道下，双腿自然的攀上了他的腰肢。

 

他的后背被侵略者揽的紧紧的，直到被压在冰冷的瓷砖上，开始上下疯狂的运作。他紧紧的抱着他的脑袋，被咬在胸前的唇珠碾磨的想要舒服又痛苦的大叫。

 

“Tenten…别，…别…够了！…呜你停下…”

 

才刚尝滋味，这样轻拍在他身上的小爪子怎么可能让他停呢，只会越来越快。

 

嗯哼，猎豹cao弄小猫的兴致怎么都退却不下来。

 

隐隐约约想起白天钱锟和肖俊一起走出声乐教室，打了个照面时那人警惕的往前一步放在自己爱人面前。

 

真是自不量力。

 

他听着钱锟被弄的支离玻碎的呜咽，nei壁害怕的收缩了几分，他吻住他低下头来无措的唇，缠绵而深情的在他敏感的地方推揉，让他放松化成柔软，好让自己进的更深些…

 

哈，嗯，兔子怎么可以觊觎我的猫儿呢

 

…

 

 

“你在干嘛？”

刘扬扬打完一局游戏，出房间找食儿吃，晃晃悠悠来到了厨房。

 

“榨蔬菜汁。”

 

小忙内“哦～～”的促狭的拍了拍对方的肩，绕过去打开橱柜扫视，“又是给锟哥的～？”

 

肖俊没回答，发帘细细密密的垂了下来，看不清楚表情。

 

“你这深情男二当的可以啊…我也想当个角色，嗯…那种从天而降把男一男二全消灭的编剧怎么样？”

“嗯…”肖俊停下切胡萝卜的手，眼神慵懒的盯着一个地方，声音好像被吸进了很远的地方。

 

“今天还有热牛奶喝吗”

“有。”

虽然刘扬扬并不清楚原因，但最近肖俊总给他两个室友在晚上准备热牛奶。他这么勤快，别人倒也乐得自在。

“我觉得锟哥应该挺需要的，”他撕开一包饼干，嘴里含糊不清的说，“我刚看见他和ten哥…呃呃没…”

蓦地，肖俊拿着菜刀面无表情的转了过来…

刘扬扬嚼着饼干的手顿了顿，瞬间向后弹了一大步，“我靠你可别冲动啊你拿着刀刀刀刀呢…你你你你你想干什么？…”

 

“咣当”  
手起刀落，案板发出一丝巨响。

“没什么，想切根黄瓜而已…”

沙发背后突然蹦起一个粉色的小人，大喊着“对不起——”之后“嘭”的钻进了房间。

…

 

哦

刘扬扬把半块饼干赶紧塞进嘴里，却没料到自己太急了呛了一下，满嘴都是咽不下去的渣渣。

“咳，咳咳…”

眼前贴心的递来一杯牛奶，他感激的笑了笑就这咕嘟咕嘟的喝完了。

“嗯，我要喝奶奶睡觉觉长高高…”

肖俊听了嘴角带笑，继续转回头切胡萝卜。闹心了一天终于有人有了正确的想法。

他侧头望着客厅的钟表，秒针逃也似的疯狂的离开分针，滴答滴答，一圈又一圈，却怎么也绕不出这个循环。

现在十一点整，正是睡眠的好时间。

 

……

 

 

被强硬洗了个澡的钱锟疲惫的用吹风机吹干头发后，才迈着小步走回房间。

 

双人架子床的下铺已经躺好了一个人，他走过去看，刘扬扬睡的四仰八叉的，微微打着小呼噜，砸吧砸吧在睡梦中不知道偷吃什么好东西呢。

 

他俯下身把对方的胳膊和腿抬起，抽出底下的被子盖到弟弟身上。看着小孩睡的香甜，他的眼眸也不由自主的带上了温柔笑意。

 

睡这么早啊羊宝宝。他估摸着仁俊娜娜他们还在打游戏呢。

 

最近大家真的都好累啊。

 

照料好心心念念的老幺，他一屁股坐回床边，仰面躺倒和床发出闷闷的声响。

 

余光里是肖俊贴心的放在床头柜上的牛奶，好像还还是热的…

 

他扶着酸痛的腰肢起身，弟弟们的心意他无法拒绝…

 

…

 

也不知等了多久，站了多久，看了他多久。

 

那人的眉眼带笑，凌厉的五官线条在遇见坐在床上的人时不自觉就莫名软了几分。他站在门外的缝隙里等待，等到他看见让他放下心来的一幕。

 

他的目光凝视着钱锟拿着杯子的双手，玻璃中晃动着温热的牛奶，香甜的味道好像都已经传到了自己的唇齿之中。

 

他看着他沾湿的唇透着诱人的滑嫩光亮，喉结小口小口的上下滚动。

 

肖俊走进来阖上门，摘去眼镜后发丝松软的垂到额角，手中反光的镜片映出了他毫无笑意的眉眼。

 

“咔哒”“咔哒”  
锁扣蓄势待发的搭在凹槽，旋动紧了。


End file.
